Irish Red
by meggieXx
Summary: Harvey SPector never thought he would have any trouble with women. Oh Boy how wrong he was! Harvey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer i don't own any of the charters in suits that appear in this story only Max :)**

Irish Red

Pearson Hardman

The munber one place to be if you wanted to make it the law world.

Jessica Pearson = top dog, the boss

Harvey Spector = Senior Partner one of the best if not THE best lawyer in the buisness

if there where two poeple in this world that you didnt want to get on the wrong side of if you wanted to make it in law, it would be them. luckely Max knew this. she knew what to do, to and and when to say it to get what she wanted. this skill is a hard one to perfect but max had it down to a T. having this skil ment that she was now able to get the job shw had always wanted, well almost she wanted senior partner but but for now junior would do.

Maxine McAndrew walked through the lobby, her black heels clicking of the floor as she went. today she decide that she wasn't trying to be impressive because hse knew that she didn't have to. some might say that she was up her self, but she wasn't, max knew she was just confedent in herself. that didnt mean she was stuck up or anything she was still a pretty down to earth woman. she was wearing her normal outfit. a plain black pencil skirt and suit jacket with and purple blouse. her legs from just above the knee was showing. not in a slagish way but max though if i have the legs for it i might as well show them off.

but right now max only had one though in her head.

'Harvey Spector, Watch Out!'

**hey hope you enjoyed it, i'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer. please read and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer, I ' own anything bar Max even though I wish I owned Harvey ;) Hehe hope u enjoy **

When Max knocked on Jessica's door she had her normal confident smile on her face. she hoped it didn't make her looked stuck up at all, it wouldn't be good on your first day to give your boss the impression that you were stuck up your own ars.

Jessica looked up when she heard the knock at her door. She waved the girl. the first impression Jessica got of this girl was from an old colleague of her's. Harold Thompson. Apparently he had worked with Maxie McAndrew a few years ago. Knowing Harold's reputation she wasn't surprised to when he bashfully explained that he had tried something on with her but she had politely declined and at all times maintained her professionalism. He even made her out to be better the Harvey. Now Harvey wasn't exactly a friend but maybe and acquaintance but never a friend. But she knew that he was damn good at his job. Jessica wasn't going to jump to conclusions that she was the best but from her records, she knew this Maxine was good, apparently she had only ever lot two cases that she had worked on.

Most people believed confidence is key and Maxine seemed to be completely comfortable with herself and she walked into Jessica's office.

"Hello, you must be Maxine McAndrew, I'm Jessica Pearson" Jessica held her hand out to Max. as MAx shook her hand she replied

"Oh believe me Miss Pearson i now that" Max had a strong Irish accent when she spoke and she was quite proud of it. Max hadn't lived in Ireland since she was ten but her accent never changed. her voice only became smoother as she grew older.

"Your Irish?" Jessica tilted her head to the side. she Hadn't really expected that. even though Max's flaming red hair should have been a clue. though it could have been dyed that colour i didn't look like it.

"Yep, Born and raised, Ma'am" Max replied with smile on her face. Max seemed to be one of those people who mad everyone around her happy just by smiling, and this meant Jessica couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Oh please call me Jessica, Ma'am make me sound so old" Jessica said with a chuckle and gestured for Max to take a seat "Do you prefer Maxine or Max?" Jessica asked

"Max"

"well that's a relief" Jessica said with a sign of relief. Max looked on confused and asked what she meant. Jessica then went on to explain how the plaque on Max's door didn't say Maxine but instead just said Max. Mam didn't mind and was happy about it really. all though she liked her name she had never really liked being called it and no one really called her it anymore.

Jessica carried on having a conversation with Max, first about her job so she would have a complete understanding. but then it went on to more trivial matters like what they both liked.

"Would you like me to show you to your office?" Jessica asked after a while, knowing that even though she was enjoying Max's company she had work to do.

"Ahh no thank you, i think I would like to scoop the place out a bit you know get familiar with my environment and i'm sure I'll be able to find it by myself, if that's not a problem with you Jessica" Max said smiling and she raised herself from her seat.

"No I don't see a problem with that, i think I gonna enjoy working with you Max, another woman around, you can help me keep those men in line" she joked. Max had to stop herself from laughing too much. that was always one of her embarrassing features. when she started she could stop. so she decide to go for the safer option and lightly chuckled instead.

"Oh I don't think you need my help with that but i wouldn't say no" Max winked, as she walked out of Jessica's office. Oh ya Jessica was going to enjoy working with Max. The last thing Jessica thought when she saw the woman walk around in a general anywhere direction was '_Watch out Harvey_'

When Harvey Spector walked into Pearson Hardman that morning he noticed that everyone was slightly on edge. not in a bad way, they just seemed to be slightly more excited the usual. Harvey knew that a new junior partner had been hired and on the way to his office he noticed that there was a new plaque on one of the doors to the offices that he was sure no one had ever used.'Max MacAndrew' that what it said. Harvey just hoped this _Max_ wasn't another Louis Litt even though that would mean that his days would be filled with slightly more humor.

it was almost lunch and Harvey really wanted to know about this new guy. Mike had come and sat in his office about 39 minute's after he arrived with the files he had asked to be reviewed the night before.

"So do u know anything about the new junior partner?" Mike asked.

"Nope" Harvey said not looking up from the files on his desk

"Oh that's new the great Harvey Spector doesn't know something" Mike teased

"Mike I..." suddenly Harvey voice stopped, after a couple of seconds mike looked up at Harvey.

"Harvey?" Mike so the look of surprise on Harvey's face. He followed Harvey's line of sight and saw what had stopped him. outside Harvey office was a beautiful woman. she looked to be about 5, 7 but she was wearing heels. she was looking around and walking at a slow calm pace. sh didn't look lost at all, she just seem to be wondering with a bright smile on her face.

"Bye Mike!" Mike was cut off from his thoughts when he heard Harvey's voice. Harvey was getting up and he saw why, louis was talking to the woman now and mike new Harvey couldn't let louis try anything with the new girl without him being there to mock him. but this time it seemed different, the look on Harvey's face and he got up was something he hadn't ever seem before. He couldn't seem to describe it and because of this he decided that he was just gonna stay here and look over the case files.

Max and been stopped be this man who introduced himself and Louis Litt, he was another junior partner at Pearson Hardman she knew this but she had also heard that he was also a bit of an ars. Max had found her office quite quickly and now she was just walking around having a look. Louis started going on about the place and was pointing out what he called 'Your Work Area' pointing to where she had worked out the associates worked.

"Louis i hope your not bugging this wonderful woman here" Max heard a smooth voice behind her and turned to see none other then Harvey Spector. now MAx had heard from a lot of woman that Harvey Spector was a man to behold and they where right. Max felt like melting when she heard his voice but she knew she couldn't, she was going to be strong and if he tried anything she knew she had to deny him, well if she could, there was always the choice of playing hard to get.

"Haha Harvey, actually I was just helping this young woman out wasn't I" louis turned to Max smiling. He hadn't said anything helpful at all but at least he tried, she had to give him points for that.

"Well you tried to so thank you but nothing you said was actually helpful" she said with an apologetic smile.

"What"? louis looked shocked that she had said anything like that.

"Well you tried to show me where i had to work because you've noticed that i'm new but you have assumed that im an associate which im not"

"Well i was having fun with your wife louis but im glad i decided to stop and come over here seeing you get you ass verbally kicked is the highlight of my day" Harvey just couldn't help putting his imput.

"Still don't have a wife" Louis said through gritted teeth "Still funny" Harvey Smugly smiled at him.

then they both noticed that the women they had been talking to had decide to walk away.

"hey where are you going?" Louis said in a nice tone, Harvey looked at him. He knew Louis was gonna try something but he hope that this woman had better taste, he just didn't like Louis that much to see him happy with this gorgeous woman she deserved someone better '_someone like you you mean_'His brain told him 'shut up' he mentally told himself.

"To my office" She pointed to the office door in front of her which Harvey new was for this Max guy. he had to say something cocky, he couldn't help but say something

"Oh and your names Max is it" Harvey smirked

"Yep" She nodded with a smile"I'm Maxine McAndrew, nice to meet you Mr Spector, Mr Litt" she nodded as she said their names, smiled then walked into her Harvey and Louis looked shock to each other and then decided that it ws better not to say anything. they both walk away and missed Max sticking her head out her office and took a cheeky look at Harvey's ars as he looked away.

One person who didn't miss it was Donna, Harvey's secretary. She had a huge smile on her face because this Max woman had just showed up both louis and Harvey at the same time. she was mentally giving the woman a round of applause. When she saw Max look at Harvey's back she knew where her eyes where directed. she giggle and this caught Max's attention. Max sent her a wink and then retreated back into her office with a smirk on her face.

_'Nice Ars'_


End file.
